


Friend to lover

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Keys of Iego [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/M, collection, dribble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di dribble sui personaggi del mio originale: L’anello della luna di Iego; come un ragazzo divenne un eroe.Ha partecipato a: #Adribbleofthepastchallenge.Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/2784014448288730/
Series: Keys of Iego [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621216





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pre8O2RlbjU; Nightcore - Play (Alan Walker, K-391) - (Lyrics).   
> Prompt: Ustione   
> Mi sono ispirata a questa immagine: Taiyou - Sun Avatar by Sanogirl; https://www.deviantart.com/sanogirl/art/Taiyou-Sun-Avatar-54415273.

Cap.1

Donatel sospirò, mentre spalmava l’olio elfico lenitivo sulla mano del suo migliore amico.

“Non puoi sempre metterti a rischio così. Quel drago poteva farti arrosto oggi” si lamentò.

Ricard sbuffò rumorosamente, infilandosi un’erba da masticare in bocca, per impedirsi di urlare.

“Noioso”.

Donatel iniziò a fasciargli l’ustione.

“ Metamorfosis incosciente” borbottò. 


	2. Cap.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a questa immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/ecthelian/art/Dark-Lord-91578608; Dark Lord by Ecthelian.   
> Prompt: freddo

Cap.2

“Ne ho sentite tante nella vita. Però mai avrei pensato che avrei incontrato un  Necromante infreddolito, mezzo raffreddato.

Credevo che la tua razza prosperasse proprio nelle zone umide, piene di morti” disse  Ricard , avvolgendo  Donatel in un mantello.

“Perché credi che io sappia così tanto di medicina?” ribatté lui, starnutendo. 


	3. Cap.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a questa immagine: Sophie by Charlie-Bowater; https://www.deviantart.com/charlie-bowater/art/Sophie-173841593.   
> Prompt: tosse

Cap.3

“Hai notizie degli altri? Michelangelo è il peggior stregone mai nato e Miriam ha paura di tutto.

Dovremmo andare a cercarli” esalò Energy, tossendo con forza. Cercò di alzarsi, ma fu colta da un capogiro e precipitò di nuovo sul letto.

Donatel le sistemò il cuscino, sospirando.

Energy sputò sangue. 


	4. Cap.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a quest’immagine: Eloine the Blood heiress by Vyrhelle-VyrL; https://www.deviantart.com/vyrhelle-vyrl/art/Eloine-the-Blood-heiress-38177159.   
> Prompt: Sfinimento   
> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpG1VjswM_4; fine (Official Video) - Mike Shinoda.

Cap.4

Ricard aveva delle branchie da squalo all’altezza del collo. Nuotò fino a  Donatel che, nonostante la bolla magica intorno al suo capo, respirava a fatica.

< L’acqua lo sfinisce. La sua specie non è adatta > rifletté, poggiandoselo sulle spalle.

“Guardate cosa ho scoperto mentre voi ‘bambini’ perdevate tempo” disse. 


	5. Cap.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a quest’immagine: PeCS Model 5 -Marcus- by zephleit; https://www.deviantart.com/zephleit/art/PeCS-Model-5-Marcus-164223671.   
> Prompt: Luce   
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jw94CK9FQb0; 「Nightcore」→ Monody (Orchestral Remix).

Cap. 5

David si passò la mano tra i capelli argentei e alzò il capo verso l’alto.

“Ho visto questa luce e… La mia mente è stata stravolta.

Io, un  wolfer , avevo dimenticato chi ero, il mio branco, la mia famiglia e il mio dovere” sussurrò.

“Ora sei qui” lo rassicurò Energy.


	6. Cap.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a quest’immagine: OC: Zen by Luky-Yuki; https://www.deviantart.com/luky-yuki/art/OC-Zen-156506598 .   
> Prompt: Pianto   
> Scritta sentendo: 「Nightcore」→ Monody (Orchestral Remix); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jw94CK9FQb0.

Cap.6

Leopold cadde carponi, singhiozzando, le lacrime copiose gli ricavano il volto.

“Non sarei dovuto venire. Sono solo un peso per la squadra” gemette, accucciandosi.

< Aveva ragione mio padre. Non sarò mai all’altezza della legione dei maghi >.

Ricard lo schiaffeggiò.

“Sciocchezze! Riprenditi! Tu sei parte del nostro gruppo!” ordinò.


	7. Cap.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a quest’immagine: Low Fantasy Legends Collab 2 by Scebiqu; https://www.deviantart.com/scebiqu/art/Low-Fantasy-Legends-Collab-2-185091700.   
> Prompt: Illusione

Cap.7

Ricard spintonò  S eek .

“Il tuo potere è una stupida illusione! Non è utile in niente, umano!

Non dovresti essere qui” ringhiò.

Seek si passò la mano tra i riccioli mori.

“Anche tu hai l’aria di uno fuori posto” sussurrò.

Ricard sibilò: “Cosa?”.

“Un tempo vivevo della tua stessa aggressività” rispose.


	8. Cap.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/liiga/art/Catalyst-Aventale-186140002; Catalyst – Aventale by liiga.   
> Prompt: fuoco   
> Scritto sentendo: Nightcore - Monody - (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooDuv0Qkl2g.

Cap.8

Energy venne sbalzata indietro dalla fiammata del generale,  Donatel le si mise davanti. L’armatura tecnologica che indossava parò la ragazza dalle fiamme.

Energy gli sorrise, passandosi la mano sul naso sporco di sangue.

“Mi hai salvato…” sussurrò.

Donatel sorrise.

“Non sarò il miglior Negromante, ma ci sarò sempre per te”.


	9. Cap.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/kitsunerenachan/art/Miss-OC-Round-1-171147528; Miss OC: Round 1 by KitsuneRenaChan.   
> Prompt: Coraggio   
> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSGkDl4DLiw; 「Nightcore」→ Alive (Remix).

Cap.9

Ricard si sedette accanto a  Seek .

< Non devo gridare o sveglierò gli altri. Non hanno dormito per giorni per vegliarlo, soprattutto Miriam > pensò.

“Finalmente ti sei svegliato” disse, sollevato.

Seek biascicò, ironico: “D’accordo, mammina”.

“Ah-ah, divertente. Davvero, sei stato coraggioso, ma ora riposa” disse  Ricard .

Seek annuì, sorridendo.


	10. Cap.10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/mazeruokinata/art/Good-Morning-Marcus-105424171; Good Morning, Marcus... by MazeruOkinata.   
> Prompt: vita   
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Uj9OYv3pdI; Nightcore - Superhuman.

Cap.10

Donatel si voltò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Questa è la prima volta in tutta la nostra vita come compagni che lui non è a capo della fila, ma è l’ultimo. Sembra andare lentamente, ma non si lamenta > pensò  Ricard .

Diminuì la velocità, e silenziosamente, si mise camminargli di fianco. 


	11. Cap.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a quest’immagine: Headshots by VixieArts; https://www.deviantart.com/vixiearts/art/Headshots-154118705.   
> Prompt: bambino

Cap.11 

David indietreggiò.

< Non vedevo uno da quando ero bambino > pensò.

Ricard gridò, correndo verso il burrone e l’uomo gigantesco. Alcuni funghetti gli crescevano sulla testa.

Il terreno franò per un pugno del troll.  Ricard precipitò, Robert lo afferrò al volo.  Ricard si aggrappò, la schiena ferita dalle rocce.


	12. Cap.12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a quest’immagine: RL Commission_Fierceness by Ecthelian; https://www.deviantart.com/ecthelian/art/RL-Commission-Fierceness-40466727.   
> Prompt: verde

Cap.12

Seek si sedette accanto a  Ricard , steso sul prato.

“Tutta questa fatica per una semplice chiave” sussurrò  Seek , guardando l’ultima chiave. Era verde e sembrava intarsiata come una pianta rampicante. “Ognuna di esse ci costa più dolore della precedente”.

Ricard si sedette, posandogli la mano sulla spalla.

“Ce la faremo”.


	13. Cap.13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/ecthelian/art/REQUIEM-113060880; REQUIEM by Ecthelian.   
> Prompt: agonia

Cap.13 

Donatel legò la corda intorno alla vita di Leopold.

“Robert è caduto lì sotto! Probabilmente in questo momento è in agonia e noi…” gemette quest’ultimo, con gli occhi liquidi.

Donatel lo guardò con decisione negli occhi.

“Devi stare tranquillo. Ora ti caleremo lì sotto e lo recupererai, non avere paura”.


	14. Cap.14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/jiuge/art/remus-suit-version-108462392; remus_suit version by jiuge.   
> Prompt: sudorazione

Cap.14

Leopold indietreggiò, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

“ Dra -draghi? Siamo troppo giovani per cavalcarli. Ma-ma-ma…” esalò.

Robert gli colpì la spalla.

“Mamma mia” finì Leopold. La sua sudorazione era aumentata ed iniziò a vedere sfocato.

Donatel gli mise una mano sulla spalla, porgendogli un fazzoletto.

“Tranquillo” lo rassicurò.

“Che femminuccia” borbottò David.


	15. Cap.15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/sylvacoer/art/A-Midsummer-Night-s-Dream-154971265; A Midsummer Night's Dream by sylvacoer.   
> Prompt: colpa

Cap.15

\- Tra tutti i mercanti che ci stanno aiutando, lui è il più silenzioso – pensò  Ricard , sedendosi accanto al triste Tre.

“Tex si sta parecchio divertendo con i ragazzi” disse.

“Ripensavo alla mia colpa” sussurrò Tre. “Essere nato incapace di moltiplicarmi in più di tre persone” gemette, gli occhi lucidi.


	16. Cap.16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/criis-chan/art/Atsuko-ID-171597456; Atsuko ID by criis-chan.   
> Prompt: Emorragia

Cap.16

Donatel raggiunse  Ricard , trovandolo profondamente addormentato. La ferita si era riaperta, l’emorragia era ricominciata, la maglietta era di nuovo macchiata di sangue. Si sedette al suo fianco, spogliandolo, togliendogli le bende.

\- Devo farlo prima che si svegli. Ha più bende del necessario -. Impallidì, trovandosi davanti due seni sodi.


	17. Cap.17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a questa immagine: Dragon Hunters - Wallpaperby HoZhuangShi. Link: https://www.deviantart.com/hozhuangshi/art/Dragon-Hunters-Wallpaper-149704931)   
> Prompt: nero

Cap.17

Il grande drago nero dagli occhi rossi atterrò davanti a Ricard; che si voltò, accarezzandogli il muso. 

Donatel si sedette sul ciottolato, al suo fianco e alzò il capo, guardando il cielo.

“Il nero ti piace parecchio, vero?” domandò.

“Siete gli unici che non mi lasciate mai solo” ammise Ricard.


	18. Cap.18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/ecthelian/art/IRL-Waltz-71420100; IRL_Waltz by Ecthelian.   
> Prompt: Squillo

Cap.18

Miriam trasalì, mentre risuonava lo squillo della sirena.

“Tranquilla” disse Donatel, dolcemente.

La fata fece fremere le sue ali, chinando il capo e sospirando.

“Tu e Seek vi abituerete mai a quel suono?” domandò Donatel.

Miriam arrossì.

“Lo trovo così carino” ammise.

\- Basta così poco per distrarla – pensò Donatel.


	19. Cap.19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/fagian/art/fata-del-fuoco-178151397; fata del fuoco by FaGian.   
> Scritta sentendo: Dark Music - Path to Darkness; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XD_IRiEQdtA.   
> Prompt: paura

Cap.19

“Prendi il volo! Ti prego!” gridò Ricard. Incitò il proprio drago dandogli dei colpi di tallone, gli stivali sbattevano contro le scaglie.

Delle creature deformi sui bastioni sopra di lui stavano girando un pentolone con l’olio bollente.

Seek colpì il macchinario con una freccia. L’olio si versò sugli stessi mostriciattoli.


End file.
